


Union of Hearts

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: They mean the world to one another, even if they belong to different factions. Yet, recently, several problems have started cropping up. And to top it, a new threat makes itself known, after a decade of staying silent. Only time would tell whether they are strong enough to stand against it.





	1. Entwined Fates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which key players are introduced.

It was the dead of night, and the moon illuminated a rather portly figure creeping down the alleyway, towards another figure waiting at the other end of said alleyway. Once the two figures were close to one another, they nodded.

"I assume you've got the data, Blackbeard?" the slimmer figure inquired

"Indeed I had." the portly figure responded, handing the stack of papers over to the other.

"Good." the other figure said "I trust you know what you have to do. Help us, and your criminal record will be erased. You'll have the status of a Warlord. But mess up and you'll wish you had never been born."

"Don't worry, Akainu." Blackbeard chuckled "I won't let you down."

-x-

"I am afraid I have bad news, Sir. The state prison was broken into, and one of the top priority cases - Nico Robin - is missing."

"What?" Sengoku repeated flatly "Who is behind this?"

"Well......"

"On second thought, don't answer that." Sengoku sighed "I am pretty sure they are behind this. Only they would do something like this. You are dismissed."

The Marine officer let out the breath he'd been holding, quietly departing and making sure to close the door behind him.

Sengoku waited until the door was closed, before a tick mark appeared on his temple.

These events didn't help his long-term health, that was for sure.

-x-

"Shishishishi!" Monkey D. Luffy laughed, before proceeding to eat meat at record speeds

"So, why did you do it?" an amused voice interrupted "Why did you bust me out?"

"Because you're one of us, of course." Luffy looked at his nakama with conviction "And we never leave one of our own behind."

Giggling, Nico Robin took a few steps towards her boss, and towards her nakama.

They were a new gang, which surfaced about a year prior. They called themselves the Straw Hat gang, and they were a group of dreamers who had come together for the express purpose of fulfilling their dreams.

Their members were a diverse bunch.

Zoro, the son of a traveling swordsman, whose father had vanished under mysterious circumstances, and whose childhood friend died when he was seven years old.

Nami, whom Luffy personally helped to escape the life of slavery under the thumb of Arlong's gang, by forcefully disbanding said gang. She joined his gang afterwards.

Usopp, whose father was a part of the gang led by a man that Luffy admired.

Chopper, who was rejected by society, until Luffy found him and gave him a place to belong.

Sanji, who was disowned by his family, and whose talents were acknowledged by Luffy the first time he ate in his adoptive father's restaurant.

And finally, Robin, who used to be a member of enemy gang that Luffy defeated. Luffy spared her life and she joined his gang temporarily. Then, she was caught by the government officers and imprisoned. The moment Luffy heard, he wasted no time in busting her out of there, cementing her loyalty in the process.

And that was where they were now.

-x-

The biggest rival of the Straw Hat gang was Whitebeard gang, a gang that Luffy's older brother, Portgas D. Ace was a part of.

But there was one difference. While Luffy aimed to claim the title of King of the Gangs, Ace wanted his boss to have that title.

The previous King of Gangs was one Gol D. Roger, who had everything he wanted. Riches, freedom......

And a queen worthy of being his.

Together, they had a son. While the Marines searched for him, they haven't managed to find him to this day.

But that was about to change. Thanks to Blackbeard's help, they managed to learn his identity.

-x-

"All right." Ace sat up in the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

He quickly dressed himself up and prepared to face whoever was knocking.

To his suprise, it was Teach, who was carrying two glasses of vodka in his meaty hands.

"I have been worried for you." Teach stated bluntly "You haven't been getting enough sleep lately, and I want to help."

"I've been having nightmares." Ace admitted "The Marines activity around these parts has increased, and if they......"

"I've found that alcohol helps with anxiety." Teach interrupted with a toothy smile "So let's drink up first, and then you can tell me all about it."

Nodding, Ace chugged down the drink, and Teach did the same.

"So, what is it, Commander Ace?" Teach prompted

"I have a secret." Ace began "One that can destroy me and everything I hold dear at it."

"Go on." Teach said 

"I am......" Ace looked around nervously "I am.......the son of Gol D. Roger."

"I see." Teach drummed his hands on the table

"I......" Ace tried to say something else

But his tongue wouldn't obey, and his eyelids felt heavy, until finally he slumped forward and fell unconscious.

Teach promptly stood up and grabbed both of the glasses. He washed and rinsed them thoroughly. Then, just to make sure, he threw them onto the floor, where they shattered, and grinded the shattered bits into a fine dust with his feet. He gathered the remains with a dust pan, which he emptied into a trash can.

"Sorry, Commander." Teach bent down and picked up Ace's prone form, slinging it over his shoulder "I served you a nice helping of a sleeping drug, mixed in with vodka. I will give the Marines what they want, and they will give me what I want in exchange. I shall officially become Blackbeard, the fiercest gang leader the world has ever seen! And you, Gol D. Ace, are my ticket to the top!"

-x-

"Garp-san." Tashigi poked the older man's shoulder "If we may have a minute of your time, we'd like to talk with you."

Garp looked up at Tashigi, Smoker and Rocinante, who were looking at him expectantly.

"Fine." he stood up, grumbling "But this had better be important."

"It will be." Rocinante promised, ushering them into an empty room and closing the door behind them.

"What we're about to tell you must not, under any circumstances, leave this room." Smoker gazed at Garp

"I understand." Garp said smoothly

"We have a common goal." Tashigi took over "We, just like you, believe in moral justice. We believe that children shouldn't suffer for their parents' sins."

"Long story short, we want to help your grandson escape his impending execution." Smoker snuffed out the cigar he had been holding "Will you work with us, Garp?"


	2. Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news are received. As a result, two rival gangs make a temporary alliance, while they plan out their next move

The atmosphere was positively electric. There was no other way to describe it.

Even Luffy, who was normally happy-go-lucky, was uncharacteristically serious at this moment.

As larger-than-average man, who was holding a bisento blade in one hand, the atmosphere got even more serious, if it were possible. 

"So, Luffy?" Nami spoke up, in spite of the fact that there was a lump in her throat "What is this meeting about?"

"Let me answer that." a person she hadn't noticed until now stepped forward "My name is Sabo. I am Luffy's childhood friend, and brother. And as you know, I am not the only one to have that honor. The reason we're all here is the same. We all hold some connection to a man who was recently kidnapped and imprisoned."

"What he said." Luffy repeated

"Agreed." Whitebeard rumbled "If those so-called law-enforcement officers think they could kill one of my family, then they've got another thing coming! As would that traitor, who wormed his way into our family just to pull something like this!"

"Let's get this meeting started, then." Luffy whispered 

For the next five hours, plans were made and discussed. Some were accepted as they were, some were edited, and some were outright discarded.

-x-

Portgas D. Ace twirled in the reclining chair. The other four people in the room were.....busy.

Tashigi was sorting out some papers. Smoker was looking over some files with Rocinante. And Gramps was snoring.

Of course, this didn't change the fact that they were ignoring him, pointedly. This was supposed to be psychological evaluation of some kind, but he had a feeling that these four had something else in mind.

Finally, Rocinante stood up and approached him.

"I suppose you'd like to know why you're here."

Ace nodded, eyeing him warily 

"Well, in simplest terms, you're here so you could disappear." Rocinante smiled amicably at him

"I beg your pardon?" Ace blinked

"He means we're letting you go, brat." Gramps fixated him with a sharp look "You're family, and you've done nothing wrong. I won't let anything happen to one of my brats."

"But Whitebeard, and Luffy......."

"They are the ones who suggested this to us." Smoker piped up "While we started this on our own, we had no plan how to go about it. It was a collaboration. They made a plan, and we'd carry it out. No one would suspect a thing."


End file.
